My Harem Is A What Harem: Daughters' Love!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: "...You all come from what for what!" Naruto stared at a girl in front of him with dropped jaw. "I come to seduce you, papa!" She grinned cheekily. "THE HELL!" He threw his hands up. "BUT THAT'S WRONG!" "Say who?" She tilted her head with crossed arms, "There's no law about it!" "Y-You..." "Father, I find you." Another girl show up. "...WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto threw his hands up.


**I present you one of the latest MHWH series, My Harem Is A What Harem: Daughters' Love?! A Naruto fanfic with x-over elements!**

 **Last one for now, I promise!**

 **I decided to add few new stories while I'm working on mass chapters. Why? I just want to get them out of the way for now and I know that the site will slow me down if I try to involve the new stories in mass update…To let you know that there will be a huge mass update coming your way but it'll take a lot of times and I will explain why I'm planning a mass update in the next update. So far, I finished about fifteen chapters out of roughly 100 chapters, excluding the new stories. For now, just take a little peek of what will come at you.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the seventh installment of MHWH series and before anyone ask, it's AU and different from the rest of MHWH story. In this story, Naruto will end up with a mass harem and they're all daughters from the alt-future timeline!**

 **I decide to put it in Naruto instead of crossovers because in this story, there's close to no crossover but there will be elements for some certain characters.**

 **A little more details about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: DL?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My What Have A What Complex?!**

* * *

Naruto stretch his back out with a small yawn as he stand up from his comfy chair and he look out through his window to Konohagakure with a proud smile. He recently become the seventh hokage at eighteen, beating his father by few years when he took the office, and everything start to look up after the five nations become allies and ending the conflict between shinobi for good. "What time is it now?" Naruto muttered to himself as he check the clock, "Five pm…One more hour before I meet up with the others for dinner. What should I do for next hour?" He thinks deeply as he left his office and out of the building into a busy street where some villagers greet him.

"Hello, Naruto-sama, going out for ramen?" An elderly man greeted him in passing.

"You know it!" Naruto laughed, he was actually thinking about getting a bowl for a little snack.

"Naruto-sama, will you go out on a date with me?" A random girl squealed out at the sight of young hokage.

"Sorry, I have to decline." Naruto smiled apologetic and the girl pouted.

"Will you go out with me?" Another random girl stop him.

"Sorry again, I'm not looking for relationship at moment." The hokage laughed sheepishly and another girl comes up to him then next one and next one. It went on for a little while and Naruto sweatdrop as he turned the last one away, he somehow become more popular with the girls after he rejected Hinata and went on to become the youngest hokage. 'I wonder why they kept asking me out after I turned them down?' He was just too polite and nice to them.

* * *

"Naruto, over here!" Ino waved at the said shinobi from a table with the Rookie Eleven, minus Hinata and Sasuke for different reasons. Sasuke was still out on his redeeming trip and Hinata still feel awkward and uncomfortable around him after the rejection. "Do you know how long you kept us waiting for?!"

"Sorry, I had a little snack and there was little paperwork at last minute." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, at least you don't get Kakashi's ridiculous excuses." Sakura exhausted.

"Yeah." The chuckling hokage take his seat next to Sai and Choji before he look at her curiously, "Who's watching Sarada?"

"My parents." She answered.

"Aww, I was hoping to play with my goddaughter." Naruto pouted and she rolled her eyes. He pick a menu up, "Does this place have ramen?"

"No." Shikamaru drawled.

"…Look like I need to pass the Ramen bill." The hokage whispered under his breath, "Every place should sell ramen or it's off to…"

"No, don't think about abusing your authority." The lazy tactician cut him off with a deadpan stare.

"I'm not!" Naruto denied, "I was just thinking out loud!" His advisor rolls his eyes and the group share some news and small talk as they wait for their orders.

"Can we get check here?" Kiba called out after they finished their dinners.

"I'll pay for it." Naruto grinned, "After all, it was me who invite you all out here."

"Thank, man." Choji smiled and Naruto was about to say something but a large smoke pop above their head, following by a thump on table. The shinobis quickly get on their guard for a possible ambush and the smokescreen clear up to reveal a young teenager girl, around thirteen or fourteen.

"Ow, ow, ow." The young teenager rubbed her sore bottom as they study her appearance. She has deep blue eyes, medium dark-blue hair in a hime cut with straight bangs and an ahoge. She wear yellow blouse with medium-long skirt over her black leggings, a Hitai-ate around her neck, and pair of sandals. What catch their eyes is two whisker birthmarks on her cheeks. "Did it work?" She waved the smoke away with few coughs as she glanced around until her eyes land upon Naruto, "…Oh!" She grinned, "Hey, what's the date? What year?" They barely give her any answer as she spot a newspaper that Shikamaru bought early and she snatch it, scanning it for a bit, "It worked!" She suddenly lift her head up to face Naruto again, "Hey! Are you seeing anyone now?"

"No, I'm not." Naruto shook his head confusingly, "Um, are you okay? Do you remember anything?" He assume that she might forget things since she just asked them about the date and he wonder why she asked him about his status. "Like who you are?"

"Of course, I'm Uzumaki-Hyuuga Himawari, your daughter from alternate future!" Himawari grinned.

"…Eh?" The hokage blinked rapidly with everyone else.

"And my goal is to start a family with daddy!" Himawari suddenly glomp Naruto with a wide grin.

"…EH?!" Naruto cried out with everyone as she just grinned at him.

* * *

"So you are saying that you come from the future but it's an alternate timeline that split off at different points under any choices, meaning your actions in this timeline won't have any effects to your original future?" Naruto rubbed his temples in attempt to ease his headaches after Himawari give him a long explanation as the smiling girl nodded. They were in his office, "And you're my daughter in alternate future if I have accepted Hinata's confession two years ago?" Another nod, "…Until baa-chan comes back with the DNA result, I'm not sure if I can believe you." A deep sigh escape Naruto's lip as he pressed his forehead against his palm, "If it's true, then why do you decide to come here?"

"For you." Himawari said cheerily as Naruto looked at her puzzlingly with raised eyebrow, "You see, in my timeline, you're all lovey-dovey with mom." She crossed her arms with a childish pout and puffy cheeks, "I tried everything to steal you from her but you were deeply in love with her."

"…Wait, what?" Did he hear it wrong? He thought he also hear her wrong back in the restaurant or believe she was just pulling prank.

"Then I get a bright idea, I should send myself to the past and seduce you!" She grinned widely before she rubs her chin, "But I can't go to my timeline's past because that would erase myself from existence. It took me a while until I find a jutsu that can send me to an alternate timeline in past, which is here!" She pumped her fists cheerily, "Now I have a chance to shag you, dad!"

"…" Naruto stared at her blankly, he really doesn't know what to say and he hope this girl is just crazy or have a case of mistaken identity.

"Gaki, the result." Tsunade entered his office with a DNA result in her hand.

"W-What's the verdict?" He asked.

"She's telling the truth." The former hokage handed him the paper, "You're the father."

"See!" Himawari grinned beamingly as her ashen-faced father scanned the paper over and over before she look up to Tsunade, "Quick question. Incestuous relationship in society is norm?"

"As long as it's consent." Tsunade replied puzzlingly, "Charka has a unique ability to prevent birth defects. Why do you ask?"

"Great!" The girl cheered with pumped fists, "Daddy's gonna be mine!"

"…Ah, I see…" The former hokage turned to Naruto with blank expression as he kept scanning the paper over and over with widened eyes, "…I see…"

"Dad, let's go out on a date and plead our love to each other!" Himawari leaned forward against his desk with a beaming grin.

"B-B-But I'm your father!" Naruto pressed his finger into the paper with a wail, "W-Why?!"

"Because she has a father complex like me." A new calm voice catch everyone's attention as the doors open up and they turn their eyes to the source to see a young teenager girl with shoulder-length black hair, parting to one side and she wears a glasses, red dress shirt with grey jean and black legging.

"And you are…?" The young hokage asked confusingly, he've never seen this girl before.

"My name is Uzumaki-Uchiha Sarada, your daughter with Uchiha Sasuki." The girl, Sarada, adjusted her glasses calmly.

"…Who's Sasuki?" Naruto asked dumbly…Wait, did she said Sarada?

"I can understand your confusion because I went through the same thing when I search you two out as soon as I come here from my future." Sarada crossed her arms with blank expression, "I was shocked to see that my mother was born as a male in this timeline while she was born as a female in mine. You may know her as Sasuke."

"…The fuck?" The hokage dropped his jaw in shock, "Me and Sas…Oh, kami!" He can't get the image of cross-dressing Uchiha with bad makeup out of his head. He can't imagine his rival as a girl at all, it's impossible! Impossible!

"…You're from alternate future like her and you're here for your father?" Tsunade pointed at Himawari before her finger shift to gaping hokage.

"That is correct." Sarada nodded, "I come here to persuade my father to have a relationship with me."

"No!' Himawari leaped in front of her with a glare, "Daddy's mine! I was here first!"

"…" The Uchiha girl stared at her for a moment before she turn her head to Tsunade, "May I ask you a question. Polygamy relationship is norm, correct?"

"Yes, I know some people who have multiple lovers." Tsunade replied.

"I see." Sarada turned back to Himawari, "Then I offer you my help to persuade our father to marry us as long as you're willing to share."

"I don't know about that." The Hyuuga girl crossed her arms with narrowed eyes.

"Think about it." Sarada spoke calmly, "If we work together, it'll be easy to seduce our father and show him the wonderful side of incestuous relationship. Since you approach him first, you will be first and…" She lean in closer to her and whisper something into her ears as Himawari blush heavily with nosebleed.

"…D-Deal!" Himawari grasped her hands together excitingly, "Let's work together for father-daughter marriage!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto threw his paperwork up in air with a wail.

"First part of daughter polygamy plan, success." Sarada said calmly.

"…I'm leaving now." Tsunade leave the office with slow steps, she really need sake…A lot of sake. The DNA test for Sarada can wait.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHWH: DL?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH and it'll be different because instead of traveling, it will largely take place in Naruto's land. If you read this story first before reading the rest of the series, it's possible there will be some spoiler or not, depending on some events and characters.**

 **For the harem, it's all daughters (From series to OC) but I'm not sure if it's bigger or smaller than the original MHWH. The daughters of every characters that appeared in cannon will show up, some characters will look familiar to you because they are from other place (Spoiler example: One of a daughter comes from one of popular fighting video games) and you would say it's a crossover because of these characters but the thing is that they all will have charka and tailored to fit into Naruto's universe so it's a element…Right? It's possible that you will see some certain harem members appear in this story but that's all I can say for now.**

 **How will Naruto deal with a sudden situation that he find himself in? How will he deal with daughters from alt-future?! Will he talk them out of it or will they get what they want? Why does it feel like it is just a beginning? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
